


Maggie's Warning

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Dark Shadows - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own take on Maggie Evans' warning to Victoria Winters not to go to Collinwood. They're driving Carolyn back to Collinwood, who passed out, after picking a fight at Blue Whale with Willie. Victoria has only just arrived in Collinsport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maggie's Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Maggie Evans is very different in the fanfics I write. She's got a bit of the more magically inclined version of her, which appeared in 'Revival', but I tried to keep certain aspects of the original. However, she's going to be a bit different than the Maggies, which have appeared in the canon. I'm trying to get back to the heart of Victoria Winters, the girl with a hunger/fascination with the past, since she doesn't have one.

“Go, if you must.” It was hard to spot Maggie Evans in the flickering lights of the parking lot. It was as if she was moving, from shadow to shadow. “Take a good look at your reflection, first.”

The lights brightened in the parking lot. I could see my reflection clearly, in the passenger window of Maggie Evans’ car.

A hand reached out to touch my hair. Maggie was standing beside me, reflected in the window, as well. “For in a short time, what you see will wither.”

I giggled, knowing I sounded nervous and silly, but I couldn’t help myself. “You make Collinwood sound like a haunted house, filled with ghosts rattling chains at unwelcome visitors!”  
“You think that’s unlikely?” Maggie sounded a little angry, but her eyes were dark with concern. “I could tell you tales about that house that would haunt your dreams for the rest of your life.”

“Really?” There was no hiding the excitement in my own voice. If Maggie Evans was trying to frighten me off, she was making Collinwood sound far too interesting. “I’d love to hear them!”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re not taking my warning seriously?” Abruptly, Maggie stopped seeming as if she was some spooky witch, wielding the night’s elements. She was just a girl, not much older than me, trying to warn another girl not to do something silly. “I’m trying to tell you that Collinwood is dangerous, you jerk!”

“Maggie,” I said, not reacting to the insult. I made my own voice as soft as possible. “I want to go to Collinwood. In fact, I need to go.” Gently, I turned, taking both of her hands in my own. They were soft and cold. She flinched, but she didn’t pull away. “All of my life, I’ve grown up, not knowing who I am, or where I come from. It’s given me a hunger for the past, any past, including ones that include hauntings and ghosts.” I’d never spoken to anyone about this, in quite this fashion. The truth was pouring out of me, as if it was being drawn out by Maggie’s touch. “I have a chance to find what I’ve always wanted at Collinwood. I can’t explain why. I don’t have a rational reason, but I sense that the answers I need are there.”

“You don’t have a rational reason,” Maggie said. Her eyes widened. My words seemed to have an emotional resonance for her. “You just know you need to go to Collinwood.”

“Yes,” I said. I did my best to grin. “Besides, you know what happens, whenever someone warns a gothic heroine not to go to the haunted house. She never listens, no matter how dangerous it is!”

“Indeed, I do. I was just hoping you were smarter than the average gothic heroine. No such luck.” Maggie shook her head and released my hands, but she was smiling. She opened the passenger door with a little bow. “All right, Maud, I’ll take you, as well as Millie in the backseat to Bartram Haugh.”  
“Please. If anyone is Maud, it’s Carolyn Stoddard. She’s the heiress.” I glanced in the backseat at Carolyn Stoddard. She was still lying across the seats, passed out. What she’d been drinking at the Blue Whale had been too much for her. “I’d be Millie.”

“That means Bartram Haugh is your rightful home,” Maggie said, before she moved around the car and opened the door opposite me. She slid into the driver’s seat, still smiling, though it was a worried smile. “You’d be the daughter of its owner, so Elizabeth Collins Stoddard would be Uncle Silas, as well as your mother.”

I laughed, but it was an uneasy sound. Considering the warnings I’d gotten, I hoped Mrs Stoddard wasn’t like Uncle Silas.


End file.
